robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Probophobia
Probophobia was a robot from California that competed in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in Season 2, and was the runner-up in the Nickelodeon US Championship, losing out to Panzer Mk 4 and Tyranabot respectively. It also took part in the Nickelodeon Vengeance and Challenge Belt competitions, beating Spin Doctor and losing to Tut Tut in those tournaments. Design Probophobia was a four-wheel drive, box-shaped robot with a front wedge, a silver color scheme and a long, low profile. Its main weapon was a set of lifting forks, referred to as 'probes', which could rotate 360 degrees, similar in concept to the lifting scoop of Series 8 competitor Shockwave. The forks acted as the robot's self-righting mechanism, even allowing Probophobia to turn itself over from right-side up. The probes were effective at lifting robots, and Probophobia's length provided good balance; however, the robot had thin armor, and it was considerably underweight at nearly 50lb under the maximum limit. Robot History Season 2 In its Round One battle, Probophobia faced Season 1 competitors Cyclone and fellow newcomers Spin Doctor. It began by charging straight into Cyclone, using its forks to deflect the latter’s disk as it spun up to speed. This charge dislodged Cyclone’s failsafe, which fell out completely as Probophobia lifted the immobilized machine onto its back. Probophobia and Spin Doctor then fought each other, and after Probophobia launched a small lift, Spin Doctor broke down after attacking Probophobia's side. Both went through as Refbot counted Cyclone out, before Dead Metal put Cyclone on the Floor Flipper and into the pit. In Round Two, Probophobia was drawn up against Snake Bite. Prior to entering the arena, Bob Allen of Team Viper joked that Probophobia’s forks resembled ‘a set of goalposts’, which led to an argument and a staged fist-fight between the two teams. Nevertheless, Probophobia started aggressively in this battle, charging straight into Snake Bite and attempting to lift it up. Snake Bite escaped, only to charge straight into Probophobia’s forks again and be hoisted up onto its side, falling off sideways. Probophobia lifted itself, allowing Snake Bite to shove it from the side, before retreating into Sir Killalot’s CPZ as its opponent gave chase. However, as Snake Bite ran up Probophobia’s forks a third time, Probophobia lifted it onto its side, skewering through one of the green machine’s wheel wells in the process. With Snake Bite held aloft, Probophobia carried its helpless opponent over to the pit release button, then lowered Snake Bite into the pit, being careful not to follow it down. Probophobia progressed to the Heat Final, where they met reigning US champions Panzer Mk 4. Probophobia began by getting underneath Panzer Mk 4, but not lifting it, only to be pushed around and steered into Sergeant Bash, who grabbed hold of one of its forks with his pincers. Sir Killalot also closed in as Probophobia struggled to escape, before Sergeant Bash let go and Panzer Mk 4 ran up Probophobia’s wedge at full speed, almost flying out of the arena in the process. Panzer Mk 4 shoved Probophobia into Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot again, but a mistake allowed Probophobia to momentarily lift it up. Panzer MK 4 recovered, again pushing Probophobia into Sir Killalot, then around the arena, where it became apparent that Probophobia was losing mobility. Probophobia became immobilized completely after Panzer Mk 4 shoved it onto the pit square, and was eliminated after Panzer MK 4 pressed the pit release button, and nudged the suspended machine down the opened pit. Nickelodeon Probophobia fought in the United States Championship in the Nickelodeon series. In its first fight, they went up against Phantasm whose only weapon was a spiked wedge after they had to remove their flipping arm and top armor to lose weight. Probophobia spent much of the match trying to get under Phantasm before eventually lifting it up, but not over. Phantasm then began smoking and eventually broke down, allowing Probophobia into the final against Tyranabot. Probophobia managed to push Tyranabot against the arena wall and a steam jet ripped off its stuffed tail. Tyranabot then pushed Probophobia across the arena and slammed it into Matilda's flywheel. Probophobia then started smoking and soon it had no drive. It tried to use its lifting forks as a walker to try and show mobility, but Refbot counted them out anyway. Sir Killalot grabbed Probophobia by the arm and dumped it into the Pit. Probophobia then fought in a Vengeance Match against Team Logicom's Spin Doctor. The match was brief, as Probophobia stabbed Spin Doctor with its probes to knock out its drive chain. Spin Doctor was immobilized, and was attacked by the House Robots and eliminated, leaving Probophobia dominant over Spin Doctor again. Probophobia's final match in the series was the Challenge Belt tournament against reigning Belt Holders Tut Tut. Tut Tut managed to get several axe blows in and Probophobia slammed Tut Tut into the arena wall. Tut Tut axed Probophobia again and smoke began to pour out of it. Tut Tut pressed the Pit Button but Probophobia managed to use its lifting forks to roll its way away and continued to fight until time ran out. Tut Tut was declared the winner and got to take the Challenge Belt home. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars based on Probophobia]]The team also competed in the Super Heavyweight division of BattleBots Seasons 3.0, 4.0 and 5.0 with a larger version of Probophobia known simply as The Probe, losing their first battle to Brainsters of Triskelion. In the following season, the team won three battles before losing to Diesector and their third attempt saw them beat Phere then lose to Vladiator. Trivia , based on Probophobia]] *During the Nickelodeon US Championship, Probophobia lost drive and had to resort to using its lifting forks as makeshift legs to move around the arena. At the time, it was not considered to be "mobile" and was counted out. However, the rules were changed afterwards to allow Probophobia's unique locomotion, which allowed it to continue with the Challenge Belt competition after it lost drive again. See Also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/The_Probe The Probe (Battlebots)] Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names